Mirror Images
by katanna tagurasha
Summary: [coauthored]A strange group looking a lot like the Inugang 'drop in' on them and the group not from 'here' soon joins them. But where are they from and what happens when their enemy teams up with Naraku? Better than you think!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hiya guys! Here's a new story that i'm co-authoring with fire-tiger-c! Yay! I do the writing but we both think of the ideas and what's in each chapter and stuff! I really hope you like it! _

Disclaimer: Me and fire-tiger-c do not own the Inuyasha show or any of it's characters. (Curse you Takahashi-sama and your evil lawyer army!) But me and fire-tiger-c do own joint custody of Naomi, we both own the dragon and the idea, and Amida, Kiotsu, Katanna, and Kinaku are my original characters but since we're co-authoring the story, she can have partial ownership of them as well since she let me have joint custody of Naomi. Thanks fire-tiger-c!

**Mirror Images**

The sounds of battle could be heard. Roars and shouts filled the air. As well as the clang of swords and zoom of arrows. A huge battle was taking place that could very well be the last.

"Katanna, look out!"

The black haired girl of sixteen quickly jumped out of the way of the dragon's large clawed hand. She had unusual emerald eyes and a light blue headband was in her hair. She wore a thin yellow v-neck sweater over a light blue tank top with a dark blue pleated skirt with a diamond criss-cross pattern and white socks with black shoes. In hand was a sword with a green hilt.

She turned and nodded. "Thanks Kiotsu!"

The boy of seventeen nodded holding a bow, arrow notched in clawed hands. He had long white hair reaching down his back and golden eyes. He had fangs and wore a blue haroi and hakama with a beaded night blue necklace around his neck with yellow stars every five beads. He could have been mistaken for a demon if it were not for his human ears.

He released the arrow, surrounded with a sort of bluish glow, trying to aim for the neck but the dragon moved, causing it to bounce of the hard spines of it's back.

Blue fire shot towards the dragon hitting it on the side, causing it to roar and swipe at the source of the pain.

A girl of seventeen pulled back the hand, emitting the fire and dodged the claw, swiping at her. She had long gray hair with black streaks pulled into a low ponytail with forelocks framing her face and split bangs, revealing a red stipe starting at her hairline and ending between her eyebrows. Her slightly slanted electiric blue eyes, glared determiningly and the tip of her fang poked out of her snarling mouth, with 3 light blue stripes on each cheek. On top of her head, behind her banks, were a pair of pointed grey ears with black stripes and tufts of black at the tips. A clawed hand held a broad sword while the other prepared for another attack. She had a red haroi top with a black chest plate with a night blue stripe at the top and dark blue haroi pants with a black and blue striped obi and black boots.

She shot blue fire at the once again attacking claw and then swung the broad sword, cutting the inflamed flesh. The dragon roared before turning towards another disturbance at her tail.

A boy of fifteen, was slapping ofudas on the dragon's tail. He had dark brown, almost black hair, pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck with split square cut bangs and dark brown eyes. He had on red and black monk robes, and an earring in the lobe of his left ear and one at the top and one in the lobe of his right ear. The robes swished around him as he tried to knock back the claw trying to grab him, with his staff.

"Amida!" the girl with gray hair cried, shooting blue fire at the claw, making the dragon turn back to her, and then hitting it on it's sensetive nose with her sword.

The dragon's head shook as she roared in pain.

The girl rushed over to Amida and said," Watch it, you idiot!"

Amida ignored the idiot comment and smilled, saying," Thanks Naomi!"

"Whatever", she said, turning back to the dragon.

The dragon turned to them, black eyes with blue orbs blazing, violet scales shining in the sun. The girl of eighteen stood on the dragon, smirking, as she looked down at her arch enemies, as she watched their futile attempts to take down her latest ally. She had long wavy square cut black hair reaching past her waist, with two forelocks on each side of her face. Her slanted eyes had mahogahny orbs and her skin was pale despite her time spent outdoors. She wore a deep violet kimono with a night blue tie around her waist. If it were not for her eyes, anybody could mistake her for a normal human what with her human ears. But she was nowhere near being a filthy human.

Kinaku's eyes narrowed as she saw one of the quarter breed's arrows pierced the inside of the dragon's back leg, causing it to roar once again in pain. She lifted her hand as it started to glow violet almost black as her eyes became completely the same color before reaching her hand out and shooting it at him, smirking as her eyes cleared but then frowning as he just barely dodged it, making it catch only his sleeve.

Her eyes darkened again as she said," Why can't you just die already!"

"We don't plan on giving up yet!" said Kiotsu, shooting an arrow towards her.

She lifted her hand, deflecting it with a shield of purple. "Pathetic", she said," Surely you can do better than that. But then again, you are just a pathetic quarter breed. More human, than demon, therfore making you weaker."

"Just shut up you!" said Katanna," He's better than you'll ever be!"

She swung her sword where the arrow had hit, causing it to be embedded further and causing the dragon to falter and roar.

Kinaku became angry as her eyes darkened to dark violet and she glowed with the same color. They were supposed to be dead by now! Not yelling out absurd statements and what not.

"Today is the day I will finally dispose of you nuisances", she said, cooly while she was growling on the inside.

The glow of her hands, became darker turning into an unexpected black but she didn't notice. She unconciosly started to power up a sort of orb of black energy, crackling in her hands.

"What's that?" said Naomi.

"She's never done that before", said Amida, holding his staff in two hands, in front of him, looking up at Kinaku.

Kiotsu stood, arrow notched, slowly starting to glow blue, as he watched her powering up the orb.

Finally, she lifted it above her head and shouted," DIE!"

She threw the orb towards them, just as, at the same time, Kiotsu released the arrow, glowing blue brightly as it zoomed foreward. They orb and the arrow speeded towards eachother as they watched to see which would overpower which. What happened next was unexpected.

The orb and the arrow collided with a loud boom and a bright light causing everyone to shield their eyes. They looked and saw nothing but then, the blue and black energy, started to swirl togeather, growing bigger and bigger until it became a sort of bluish black, swirling void of power.

Kinaku stared, eyes clearing again, when suddenly her eyes widened as the void started to suck in the air around it like a vacuum. She quickly grabbed onto one of the spines on the dragon's back, to keep from being pulled in.

Katanna stared when suddenly she felt the same sucking force, and she slowly started to be pulled towards it. "Help!"

"Katanna!" Kiotsu shouted as he grabbed her arm, leaning back trying to turn against the pull when he felt himself being sucked in as well.

"Kiotsu! Katanna!" Amida shouted, when he felt the same pulling sensation, as he was dragged foreward.

Naomi felt herself being pulled too, but the chest plate, added a little more weight so it wasn't as strong but she still felt herself inching forewards. She stuck her sword in the ground, holding tight to the hilt and reached for Amida, grabbing the back of his monk robes, as she tried to keep herself from inching anymore.

Kiotsu slowly felt himself be pulled closer when suddenly, Katanna started lifting in the air towards the void. Kiotsu tried to pull her down but soon found himself being lifted as well. He cried out as he felt himself being sucked up into the air and towards the void.

Naomi growled as she tried to pull Amida back but felt her sword start to loosen it's hold in the ground, as it slowly leaned forewards. She tried to push it back down but it suddenly, got loose and she felt herself being lifted up into the air, after Amida, following Kiotsu and Katanna into the swirling vortex.

Not much later, Kinaku felt the pull become stronger and the dragon started to lift a bit as well. She felt her grip loosen and she tried to make it strong again but faltered and was ripped from the dragon and into the void, dragon close behind. As the tip of the violet scaled tail dissapeared into the vortex, it shrunk, vanishing, as if it had never been there in the first place.

--------------------------

SMACK!

"You pervert!"

Kagome sighed as she heard Miroku's crys of "my hands are cursed!" Would he ever learn?

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and said," Keh. Hentai monk doesn't know when to keep his perverted hands to himself."

Shippo shook his head on Kagome's shoulder and said," Idiot."

Kagome smiled. 'Can't argue with that.'

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. Kagome was about to ask what was wrong. . . when crys suddenly filled the air as four figures suddenly, crashed to the ground as if they'd fallen from the sky. Kagome looked up and saw a dissapearing swirling bluish black vortex. 'Okay. Maybe they really did fall out of the sky.'

The four figures stood up and looked around before a girl with gray, black striped ears spotted them and said," Hey! Who are you?"

Sango and Miroku had caught up and soon spotted the figures.

"I think we should be asking the same question", said Miroku.

Kagome stepped foreward and said," Hi! My name's Kagome and these are my friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. What's your names?"

Katanna stepped foreward and said," I'm Katanna. This is Kiotsu, Naomi, and Amida. Could you tell us where we are? You see, we were kind of fighting Kinaku and this dragon. . ."

"Hey", said Amida," Where is Kinaku and the dragon anyways? I don't think we defeated them."

"That's a good question", said Katanna," but I don't know."

"Who is Kinaku?" Miroku asked.

Naomi turned to Miroku. "You don't know who Kinaku is?"

They shook their heads. "I can't believe this. She's got to be the most evil, conceited, demon in all of Japan."

"No", said Inuyasha," That'd be Naraku."

"Who's Naraku?" asked Kiotsu.

"Okay this is really weird", said Katanna," Where are we exactly?"

"Well. . .", said Kagome," all I could say is Feudal Japan."

"But", said Katanna," We were already in Feudal Japan. I don't get it. Where did the void take us?"

"What did happen?" asked Miroku.

"Well", said Katanna," Like I said earlier, we were fighting Kinaku, and her latest ally, a dragon and her eyes turned dark and she started to glow, like she usually does when she's going to attack us with her powers but this time, instead of glowing violet, her hands glowed black and she started making this sort of black orb. Then, she threw it at us and Kiotsu shot an arrow at the same time. They collided and suddenly, this void thing started to appear and then it sucked us in and we got dropped off here and you know what happens from there."

"Hm. . .", said Miroku," This is just a theory but maybe when they collided, it opened some sort of warp hole and brought you to prehaps a different place."

"So. . . ", said Sango," the place they're from, Naraku and us don't exist and here, this Kinaku and they don't exist?"

"If i'm right, yes", said Miroku,"quite possibly."

"You mean", said Katanna," that this is some kind of. . . of. . . other dimension."

"It's possible", said Amida.

"Wow", said Kagome," It's like being in a Sci-fi movie."

"Can't argue with that", said Katanna.

'What's Sci-fi?' all but Katanna and Kagome thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dante Gemini: Thanks! I'll try to read your story!**

**dark-kilala: It's good to know that you want more! It means I'm doing a good job! Thanks! I know!**

_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter! And this time I found an online spell check and used it! Yay! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Me and fire-tiger-c have no rights to the Minutes show but we do have rights to Kinaku, the dragon, Kiotsu, Katanna, Naomi, and Amida! Take that Takahashi-same! Yeah!

Chapter 2

Naraku was sitting in his usual dark room in his latest hideout, another castle. Kanna was in front of him with the mirror as he watched the Inu-tachi meet the new group that had fallen out of the sky.

"Well, isn't this interesting", Naraku murmured.

Suddenly, there was a bluish black light and a small thud and a big thud were heard outside. Naraku frowned as he saw the shadow of a woman and the shadow of a larger creature on the grounds through the screen door.

------------------------

Kinaku got up, rubbing her head before looking around. She seemed to be in the courtyard of a castle. The dragon was beside her, it's head lifted, laying on the ground, seeming as confused as she was.

She suddenly turned her head as she saw a shadow at the screen in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, her hands glowing purple. The screen slid aside, revealing a man with a girl in white at his side.

Kinaku looked at the man for a while before she said," What is your name?"

"I go by the name Naraku", he said.

"What place is this?" Kinaku questioned.

"This is my castle", he said, slightly suprised that he had found someone who did not know of him.

"What world have I been brought to?" she said.

"So many questions", said Naraku," and I have yet to learn your name."

"Kinaku", she replied," Now what world is this that I've been brought to?"

"I do not believe I can answer that question", he said.

"Hm", she said," Truthfully, I did not expect you could."

"What is your purpose here?" said Naraku.

"I have no purpose for being here", she said," I was fighting my arch foes, but I soon found myself transported here."

"I see", said Naraku.

"The mirror", said Kanna, in her soft whispery voice.

Kinaku turned, confused but then saw the mirror in Kanna's hands with the images of her enemies in it.

Kinaku narrowed her eyes and said," That's them. They seem to be here as well."

Naraku turned his head and saw the people in the mirror. "These are your arch foes?"

Then, it showed them seemingly speaking with the Inu-tachi without sound. "They seem to be speaking with mine, as well."

Kinaku looked at Naraku and the mirror in thought. 'Is he an enemy? Or is he an ally?'

"They are fighting", said Kanna.

Kinaku turned to the mirror to see the scene playing in it's surface.

--------------------

Naomi suddenly stepped forward and said," Why should we trust them? We know nothing about them. What if they're the bad guys in this world and they're trying to trick us."

"Well maybe you're the evil ones in your world", said Inuyasha, holding tetsusaiga in front of him.

Naomi growled and Inuyasha growled right back.

"By your scent, I can tell that your half tiger, and half wolf", said Inuyasha," You're just lucky that the tiger covers most of the wolf stench."

Naomi bared her teeth and shot forward clashing Inuyasha's sword with hers as they started to battle it out.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

"Naomi, stop!" said Katanna.

Both of them ignored their companion's crys. Naomi pulled back her sword and shot blue fire at Inuyasha who barely jumped back to dodge. He swung tetsusaiga while Naomi ducked, the large sword missing her by inches as she swung her leg in a foot swipe, successfully knocking him to his feet. Naomi took the chance to swing her sword, but Inuyasha rolled out of the way, her sword colliding with the ground instead and he leapt to his feet at her side. She pulled her sword out of the ground, just in time to block Inuyasha's sword, but soon felt herself being pushed down but she suddenly pulled her sword away, moving to the side, as she shot forward trying to hit him, again, which he dodged but was soon forced to move out of the way of her blue flames. He swung tetsusaiga, knocking her sword out of her reach, as she looked at him claws out, dodging another swing, before shooting blue fire, trying to get to her sword but Inuyasha tried to swing at her again. She flipped back until she was beside her sword, and grabbed it. Inuyasha growled and went to attack again. . . . .

"Sit!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Naomi tried to attack him but she suddenly froze, unable to move.

"Amida", Naomi said, cooly, though her eyes glared at him, angrily," Get this ofuda off my back now."

"What was that for, Wench?" Inuyasha growled, peeling himself off the ground.

"They aren't doing us any harm, Inuyasha", said Kagome.

"Amida", Naomi repeated," Take off the ofuda."

"Promise you won't try to fight again", said Amida.

Naomi closed her, and took a deep breath. "Yes."

Amida nodded and peeled the ofuda off.

"I was the one who was provoked though", said Naomi," Don't know what he has against wolves. That seems pretty prejudiced to me."

"Well", said Miroku," that might be because of Kouga."

"Who's Kouga?" said Amida.

"He's a wolf demon who comes and claims Kagome's his woman and he and Inuyasha usually end up fighting", said Sango.

"Oh", he said.

"Keh", said Inuyasha," Scrawny little wolf always starts it."

"That's no reason to hate me for it", said Naomi.

"Keh", was Inuyasha reply.

"Hey, Kiotsu", said Katanna," What're you doing back there?"

Kiotsu was standing near the far back and looked at Kagome nervously before saying," That's not going to happen to me, is it?"

"What?" she said.

"I mean", said Kiotsu," I have a rosary too and I'm part dog demon. . ."

"You mean the si-"s" word?" said Kagome, quickly correcting herself.

Kiotsu nodded.

Kagome stared for a moment before she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" said Kiotsu.

Kagome finished laughing and said," I'm sorry. No, that won't happen to you. Inuyasha has a spell on his necklace. It's not like I can control everyone with dog demon blood or rosaries."

"Oh", said Kiotsu," Thank goodness!"

Katanna giggled at the pure relief on his face.

"Well, I really think we should be heading to Kaedae's", said Kagome.

"She'll be able to help us get back?" said Naomi.

"We'll just have to wait and see", said Kagome.

"Al right. Let's get going already", Inuyasha grumbled, walking away from them.

They started for Kaedae's village.

--------------------

"Hm. . .", Kinaku still looking in the mirror's depths," It looks as if they may have decided to work together. That can't be good."

Naraku looked at the mirror thinking. 'That's four more to fight against and that tiger/wolf demon seems to be quite a skilled fighter. Much better than Inuyasha is. I may have a bit of a hard time if they really are working togeather.'

He turned his eyes to Kinaku and then to the dragon behind her, and a thought filled his head. 'Perhaps. . . '

"Kinaku, am I correct?" said Naraku.

"Yes", she said, turning away from the mirror and towards Naraku. Her eyes narrowed. "Just what do you want?"

"I have a. . . proposition to make", said Naraku, smirking.

"I'm listening", said Kinaku, arms crossed.

"You said that other group was your arch foes, correct?" he said.

"Yes", she said slowly, looking at him suspiciously.

"And you completely despise them, correct?" said Naraku.

"Yes", said Kinaku," Just where are you going with this?"

"You see", he said," The other group you saw, were my enemies and if they are working together, we both have reason to feel threatened, correct?"

"I suppose", she said.

"If you and your dragon", said Naraku," were to work with me and my incarnations, then I believe we would be able to defeat both groups. You would be rid of a nuisance and I would be rid of a nuisance. We both win."

Kinaku thought for a moment before she looked at Naraku and smirked. "Al right then. I accept your proposition."

Naraku smiled evilly and chuckled. "I now have a new powerful ally on my side. Be prepared, Inuyasha. Your death will soon arise."

_A/N: Hi guys! Hope you like it! Please don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hiya guys! No reviews last chap but that's okay! I wish you would though! fire-tiger-c wrote the 2nd half of this chap since she is sooooo much better at writing fighting scenes than me! I left a little note so you could know when she wrote but you could probably tell because of how great she wrote the fighting scene! It's awesome! I know you'll love it! Now, i'm going to shut up and get on to the discalimer._

Disclaimer: Me and fire-tiger-c don't own the Inuyasha show and never will. I'm too lazy to think of something better right now. . .

Chapter 3

The Inu-tachi and the other group had made it to Kaedae's and after explaining things to her, she seemed to agree with Miroku's explanation, believing it to be possible. Things were still a bit uncomfortable between the two groups and they were now sitting silently in the hut.

Kagome sighed at the silence that surrounded them. 'It's so quiet...'

Suddenly, she heard a laugh across the room.

Katanna was giggling.

Kiotsu looked at her and said," What's so funny?"

Katanna didn't answer as she continued giggling.

"Katanna?" asked Naomi, blinking.

Katanna giggled some more.

"Katanna, what's wrong?" asked Amida, looking confused.

Katanna giggled again as she said," Nothing's wrong. It's just. . . I didn't really think about how we're in this whole other dimension until now. It's just now hit me. Now I feel surreal and I just felt like giggling at how dreamlike I felt."

She let out another giggle.

"Plus. . ." she added," I can just imagine what Kiroi is doing, if he can't find you."

She then, said in a slightly higher voice," Master Kiotsu! Master Kiotsu!"

A smile crept on Kiotsu's face and he chuckled. "Come on. He's not that bad."

Katanna smiled. "I know, but it's still funny to think about."

"Well, you can't really blame him", said Naomi," he practically thinks of Kiotsu as his savior, after all, you did save him from that large bear demon."

Kiotsu chuckled as he seemed to reminescense about something. "Now that was one of my intreasting days in my simple life with Mazima."

Katanna's smile faded. "Mazima's probably worried about us."

"Yeah", said Kiotsu.

"Hey", said Kagome.

The others turned their heads as if they had forgotten she was there.

"What's your life like where you guys are from?" she asked.

"Yes", said Miroku," I'm curious to know as well."

"What exactly do you mean by our life?" asked Amida.

"I mean", said Kagome," what's your story? How did you guys meet?"

"Oh", said Katanna," well. . . I guess it started a while back. One day after school, I found this old shrine with this huge ancient tree so I went to check it out. There was this smooth patch of bark and a hole in it and being curious, I poked my finger in. There must of been something sharp in the hole. Some piece of glass someone stuck in there or something so I pulled it out. Of course, I started bleeding and I started touching the bare patch on the tree, my blood getting smeared on it when suddenly it started to glow and before I knew it, I had been sucked into the tree and was waking up 3 days later, in the Feudal Era, as I found out later on. I still don't know how to get back though."

"You mean", said Kagome," You haven't been back to the Modern Era since you've been in the Feudal Era?"

Katanna shook her head.

"Your family must be so worried about you", said Kagome.

Katanna smiled sadly. "No they're not, Kagome."

"What do you mean?" said Kagome," Why wouldn't they be?"

"They've been dead for 12 years", Katanna said, softly.

"Oh", said Kagome," I'm sorry."

"It's okay", said Katanna," I was 4 so I don't remember it too much."

Kagome looked at Katanna, sadly but said," What about you, Kiotsu? What about your parents?"

"I don't know", said Kiotsu," I've never met my parents. Mazima told me that when I was just a baby, she found me outside near her hut, alone."

"Oh", said Kagome," So who was that Kiroi person you were talking about earlier?"

"Kiroi?" said Kiotsu," He's this black cat demon who can talk to us telepathicly. I saved him from this bear demon when I was like 12 and now he won't stop following me around."

"Did you say he was telepathic?" said Kagome," as in, he can talk with his thoughts? What's he look like?"

"Well", said Kiotsu," Yes he can talk with his thoughts and actually, he looks a lot like... Kirara, was it? Except with only one tail, he's completely black, and he has blue eyes. Plus, he's slightly bigger than Kirara."

"Hm", said Kagome," so how did you meet Katanna?"

Kiotsu started again. "I was just exploring in the forest when I caught the scent of human and we don't usually get humans in the forest so I decided to check it out. I found Katanna laying at the base of a tree and brough her back to Mazima."

"Alright then", said Kagome," so how did you meet Amida and Naomi?"

"Naomi we met first", said Katanna," but before that, you know how I told you I couldn't get back? Well, Mazima had told us she'd heard of a kind of magical item called the Tsuki Hoshi that might be able to help me get back."

"The Moon Star?" said Miroku.

"Yes", said Katanna.

"What is it?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure exactly what it is", said Katanna," but the legend is that, a simple villager had somehow aided a Celestial maiden when she was in peril so she rewarded him with the Tsuki Hoshi. The villager was esastic and kept it with him at all times but keeping it a secret from everyone, even his most trusted friends but somehow the Tsuki Hoshi was found out and many sought out to steal it. The villager was killed at some point and eventually, everyone was fighting eachother for it. Friend against Friend, Brother against Brother, and so on. The Celestial maiden realized what damage her gift had caused and took it back, hiding it away somewhere. Nobody's quite sure as to it's exact location and the Tsuki Hoshi is mostly thought to be just a legend nowadays. But. . . there is one clue as to where the Tsuki Hoshi could be. It goes. . . 'The Tsuki Hoshi will be found with the one who holds the power of dark midnight, and pale moonlight.' "

"That is very intiguing", said Miroku.

"I thought the same thing when I heard it", Amida agreed.

"After Mazima had suggested searching for the Tsuki Hoshi, I decided to search for it, I mean, why not? But anyways, Kiotsu thought it would be best if he came along with me so we set off. Not long after we had started, we met Naomi. We found her lying in the middle of a battlefield filled with dead bodies, bloody and wounded, so we helped her. As it turns out, Naomi didn't remember much except for maybe her own name and how to use a sword. Her head had been bleeding so I think that may be the cause for her memory lapse but i'm not sure", said Katanna," So, Naomi joined us. Then, that was when we came along Amida. He was traveling by himself and he heard us talking about the Tsuki Hoshi. He had also heard tales of the Tsuki Hoshi and decided that he wanted to join us as well. Amida really hasn't told us too much about his family, only that he's been traveling on his own for 2 years, since he turned 13."

"Intreasting", said Miroku.

"So", said Sango," who was this, Kinaku person about earlier who is supposedly the most evil demon of your dimension?"

Katanna sighed. "Kinaku looks human but she's actually a demon. She wants to find the Tsuki Hoshi too but. . . "

Katanna hesitated.

"But what?" asked Sango.

Katanna bit her lip and her eyes darted to Kiotsu. ". . . she also wants to kill Kiotsu."

Kagome gasped. "But why?"

"Well, we don't know why exactly", said Kiotsu," but I think one time Maigura mentioned something about a prophecy and me supposedly being the one that was to kill Kinaku but I don't know what prophecy she was talking about or what she meant exactly."

"Maigura?" said Miroku.

"Yes", said Amida," Kinaku has two minions, Maigura, the ice demoness, and Teranna, this little dark girl with pale cremey orbs. We think Teranna may be under Kinaku's control because her eyes seem to flicker when Kinaku gets injured or gets caught by suprise. We also think that Maigura may be under Kinaku against her will. There are times when she's seemed to help us and given us information and she seems to have a distaste towards her."

"Distaste?" said Naomi, raising an eyebrow," She practically spits out Kinaku's name like it's poison."

"Anyways", said Katanna," before we were brought here we were battling Kinaku who now has a dragon under her control. I fear that they may have been brought to this place too and if that happened. . . . we might be in a bit of trouble."

"Keh!" said Inuyasha, finally speaking up," She can't be nearly as powerful as Naraku."

"We don't know that for sure, Inuyasha", said Miroku," Remember that Naraku is still only half demon while this Kinaku is full demon."

"Okay", said Katanna," Now that we've told you our story, I think we should hear yours in turn."

"That sounds reasonable to me", said Kagome.

So Kagome went into the tale about how she fell down the well on her birthday, how she freed Inuyasha, about the Shikkon jewel, and how it can make demons more powerful. How she shattered the jewel,("You shattered the jewel?" Katanna said, suprised. Kagome chuckled nervously.), how she found out she was the reincarnation of Kikyou, about their adventures, how they met Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. About Naraku,("He and Kinaku would get along pretty well", Naomi muttered.) and pretty much everything.

"Wow", said Katanna," That is so cool! Your adventures seem to be a bit more active than ours have been." Katanna laughed.

"I guess", said Kagome.

She looked outside and saw that it was pretty dark. "It's getting late, we should probably all head to bed."

Kagome got up, carrying the sleeping Shippo, who had fallen asleep in her lap and headed towards her sleeping bag.

Katanna yawned and feeling tired leaned over laying her head on Kiotsu's shoulder.

Kiotsu's cheeks were dusted with pink as he stuttered," Wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh", said Katanna, looking at him," Sorry. I'm tired. Do you mind if I lay my head on your shoulder?"

Kiotsu blinked at her and said," Sure... I guess."

She smiled up at him, laying her head back down on his shoulder. "Thanks."

Soon, everybody was asleep. Except for Inuyasha who was keeping watch in a tree outside and Naomi who needed less sleep, being a full demon and all even though she's half and half.

------------------

The next day, after talking things over and a little 'persuasion' on Kagome's part, they agreed that Kiotsu, Katanna, Naomi, and Amida would travel with them.

They were now walking, continuing their quest for jewel shards. It was a while before Kagome finally sensed the presence of shards.

"Inuyasha", said Kagome," I sense jewel shards."

"What direction?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome seemed to concentrate and pointed down the path.

Naomi sniffed the air and growled. "I smell human blood... and lots of it."

"Come on!" said Inuyasha," Let's go!"

Kagome got on her position Inuyasha's back and Sango and Miroku got on Kirara offering Amida and Katanna a ride. Amida got on but Katanna declined instead getting on Kiotsu's back while Naomi ran alongside them.

Soon, they reached a demolished village.

"Ugh", said Kiotsu," I think I smell reptile."

Sure enough, a large lizard demon came out into their view, destroying everything around it, human blood all over it.

"Heh", said Inuyasha, unsheathing tetsusaiga," This is gonna be easy."

(fire-tiger-c started writing here! Enjoy!)

As soon as he uttered those words, hundreds of similar youkai came into view

"Lizard youkai and a lot of them." stated Katanna as she drew her sword.

"Perfect. Enough for each of us. Would you like to play our little game, Naomi?" smiled Kiotsu as he held his bow and a single arrow at the ready.

"Of course, I know how much you like losing to me. The usual wager, I presume." she smiled back as she drew her sword and her eyes lit up, literally.

"You know it. Amida will keep score."

Amida rolled his eyes as he readied himself. The rest of the newly formed group readied themselves quietly, curious of what was about to happen.

The group charged into the fray and immediately started felling lizards left and right. Even more met their end as each person paired off with their counterpart.

Inuyasha found himself fighting along side Kiotsu. Before Inuyasha could bring down the Tetsusaiga for the Kaze no Kizu, Kiotsu had eliminated half of the reptiles in front of them. Inuyasha watched the boy out of the corner of his eye, still suspicious of the newcomers. Kiotsu was one of the best archers he had seen in all his years. His draw speed was incredible, even when he started shooting two arrows at a time.

"Kagome could definitely learn a lot from this Kiotsu person." Inuyasha found himself admitting as he lopped the head off yet another enemy.

Kagome was too busy awing at Kiotsu's archery to notice the two youkai headed straight toward her. Katanna spun on her heel and sliced the two in half with one clean cut. Kagome snapped to when she saw the remnants of her would-be attackers. She quickly settled the debt when she purified two youkai closing in on Katanna. The two girls exchanged quick smiles and turned back to the task at hand.

The monks were very social with each other during the scrap. The two talked, tossed ofuda about, and purified youkai as if they were merely doing a bothersome chore in eachother's company.

"So what exactly...are you keeping score for...if you don't mind my asking?" Miroku managed to ask in between striking a youkai with his staff and sending some ofuda flying toward more offending lizards.

"As Katanna said before...our travels have been less eventful...than your own. So...Kiotsu and Naomi enjoy...making games out of... the few battles we find...ourselves in. They like to see...who can destroy...more youkai." answered Amida as he turned more lizards to dust.

"The wager?"

"Their next meal."

The two monks were quickly silenced when they noticed more lizard youkai coming over the horizon.

Naomi and Sango fought fiercely back to back. Naomi smiled greedily as a circle of lizards closed in on them. She had the smile quickly disappear from her face when Sango made quick work of them with the Hiraikotsu.

Kirara and Shippou were doing their best to keep up with the unit.

Kiotsu and Kagome went through their arrows quickly. Kiotsu opted for some hand-to-hand with the giant reptiles, which he took down almost as quickly as he did with his arrows. Kagome, on the other hand, was left defenseless. Katanna tried her best to fight the lizards that began closing in on Kagome, but became overwhelmed by their numbers.

----------------

Kinaku and Naraku watched on through Kanna's mirror as the battle ensued. It wasn't long before he dismissed her.

"That hanyou has more power in him than I expected." said Kinaku flatly when Kanna left.

"He can be quite the pest but he can easily subdued as well as the others. I would assume you could say the same if you could conjure that many youkai all at once."

"They can be very resilient as well but they can be disposed of when the time comes."

Naraku just smiled into the darkness of the room, the beginnings his plan churning in his mind.

---------------

Katanna and Kagome had been knocked to the ground by attacks from the lizards, who decided to go in for the kill. Inuyasha saw the youkai start to bring down their swords. He darted toward them but didn't make it in time. He saw the swords make contact and blood spurt but not whose blood it was. He paled and felt his stomach drop.

Amida and Miroku immediately came in to purify the attackers, but were stopped as a ring of fire shot up into the air, instantly disintegrating the lizards. Kiotsu and Inuyasha ran over to see what had happened. Sango jumped onto Kirara's back and rode over to the scene as well.

The two girls seemed uninjured, covered in blood, but uninjured. They were huddled close to a kneeling, even bloodier, figure.

"Naomi..." Amida said with concern

She stood at the sound of her name, revealing deep gashes in her shoulders and back.

"I'm fine." She said in a monotone voice as she walked past them and continued to fight.

Kagome rode on the Kirara's back and did what she could to help as the battle went on.

It continued on for most of the day. When one was slain, two showed up more to replace it. When the final lizard took its last breath, the sun was slowly setting into the twilight.

Naomi thrust her sword into the ground and leaned on it with an aggravated look on her face.

"That was disappointing."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a similar look.

"We spent the whole day fighting and got nothing to show for it. I thought you sensed a shard."

Kagome stared off into the distance, trying to rub away the soreness building up in her shoulder.

"I know I sensed something in this area. It's completely gone now."

"Whatever happened, we will definitely find out as long as we keep moving." said Kiotsu as he began walking.

Inuyasha walked along side him quietly, agreeing with what had been said. The rest of the group followed, the humans members lagged behind a bit.

Kiotsu took notice soon after they began walking.

"Why don't we stop for the night?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned to him.

"Why do you want to stop? You were the one that said we should keep moving."

"I think that those of us without youkai blood would appreciate rest." added Miroku.

"I agree. They all look exhausted." said Naomi

Inuyasha growled deeply after she spoke but nodded in approval. She returned his growl. They both reached for the hilts of their swords, each stopping just short when Kagome glared angrily at Inuyasha and Amida flashed his last ofuda within Naomi's line of sight. Both cracked their knuckles and turned away from the other.

------------------

It didn't take long for them to set up for the night. Inuyasha already took his watch guard post. Kiotsu curiously rummaging through Kagome's bag, marveling at each item he pulled out. Kagome was making dinner and chatting with Katanna. Sango was treating a small wound that Miroku had received during the battle. Once she finished, she joined the two girls attending to dinner. The trio watched as Amida treated Naomi's wounds.

The young monk was extremely gentle with her, as if she would break if he made any sudden movements. She blushed slightly at the feeling of his fingers on her body. After he bandaged up the last wound, he stood and gave her a strong smile.

"You really shouldn't be so reckless. Its going to be the end of you," said Amida he left her to sit next to Miroku.

"I think she gets hurt on purpose some times, just so she can have a reason to be close to him," whispered Katanna as she stared into the fire.

"I wish I could do the same without the fear of being groped," whispered Sango as she glanced at Miroku

"Amida can be quite the flirt as well, but he's always well behaved around her. "

They all went silent when Naomi got up and joined them. Kagome flashed a big smile as she handed her a bowl of rice and fish they had caught the day before.

"Thank you for saving me today."

"Theres no need to thank me. Were like kin now. We help each other when need be," said Naomi as she returned the smile.

Kagome was suddenly reminded of Kouga after hearing that.

-------------------

The group eventually came together in a circle around the fire. They were all about to start eating when Kiotsu stopped and jumped up. The sudden movement startled Inuyasha, causing him to jump to his feet as well.

"Whats wrong?"

"Amida who won?"

Inuyasha growled and mumbled angrily as he sat back down. The monk scratched his head as he tried to remember while Kiotsu and Naomi stared with anticipation.

"It was a deadlock," he said finally after five minutes of keeping them waiting.

Both of them sighed and returned to their food.

Miroku smirked at the other monk. "

"You don't remember, do you,"he whispered

"Between you and me, I wasn't even keeping score," whispered Amida as he picked a piece of fish with his chopsticks.

Kagome watched Kiotsu and Katanna talked and laughed together. She wished she could be close to Inuyasha like that. Every time she tried he would shoot her down. She inwardly wished he would be more like Kiotsu. He seemed nice enough.

'Yeah, right. Only in my dreams,' she thought with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hiya guys! Here's the next chap, courtesey of me and fire-tiger-c! fire-tiger-c has the most awesome ideas and she says i'm a great writer! I hope you guys think so too! Okay, now i'm not completely proud of this chap because I don't feel like I got Kouga's personality correct! fire-tiger-c insists it's fine but i'll let you guys be the judge! Now come on guys! Can't we get at least one review? We'll still update but a review would really be appreciated!_

Disclaimer: Me and fire-tiger-c don't own the Inu-tachi and never will. Isn't that just sad? But we're grateful to her for creating such wonderful characters such as these for us to use as we please! Yay! (as long as we use a disclaimer though.) Anyways! Here's the chap!

Chapter 4

The next morning, after breakfast, they headed out. Naomi walked beside Amida, while Sango and Miroku walked alongside eachother. Katanna walked beside Kagome, who had Shippo on her shoulder, as they chatted, talking about future things and what not. Kiotsu stood a little ways behind them, feeling a little left out since he usually walked with Katanna, as Inuyasha stood in the rear.

Suddenly, Kagome stiffened and said," Inuyasha, two jewel shards! I think it's-"

"Kouga", Inuyasha growled, placing a hand on tetsusaiga's hilt as a whirlwind appeared, stopping in front of Kagome, revealing the wolf demon.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands and said," Hello, Kagome. How's my woman?"

Kagome smiled nervously and said," Hi Kouga."

"Mutt face, been takin' care of ya?" he said.

Before Kagome could open her mouth, Inuyasha pushed himself in between them, seperating their hands.

"Keep your filthy hands away from her, ya wimpy wolf", Inuyasha growled.

"You been taking care of my woman, mutt face?" Kouga replied.

"She ain't your woman", Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh, I don't see you claiming her", he said.

Inuyasha growled.

Kouga smirked and said," Like she'd ever want to be with a filthy mutt, like you."

Inuyasha let out another growl and unsheathed tetsusaiga. "Shut up, ya mangy wolf!"

Inuyasha prepared to swing tetsusaiga when Kagome shouted," Sit!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground as Kagome said," How many times have I told you? You can't kill Kouga!"

He just let out a muffled growl unable to get up yet.

Kouga smirked and lifted his head from Inuyasha's planted on the ground. . . . to spy Katanna.

"Hel-lo", said Kouga," What do we have here?"

Katanna stared at him and looked around to see if he was looking at someone else.

Kouga walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Hello, gorgeous."

Everybody stared as Kagome, felt the slightest tinge of jealousy run through her. While Kiotsu, just stared in shock, the green eyed monster coiled tightly around him.

Katanna, blinked, staring wide eyed and said," What?"

"What's a beauty like you, hanging out with these morons?" Kouga replied.

Katanna's face blanked. "Uh... Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't even know who you are."

"Name's Kouga", he said, smirking, as he kissed her hand.

Katanna blushed, making jealousy coil tighter around Kiotsu.

Naomi lifted an eyebrow and said," So _this_ is that guy that made Inuyasha so prejudiced about wolves? I sorta can't say I blame him anymore."

"Yes", said Miroku," but this is unexpected."

"Hm", said Naomi, stalking towards him," Someone should teach that guys some manners."

"So what do you say you come back with me and become my woman?" Kouga asked Katanna.

"Uh", said Katanna," I really don't think-"

"But I insist", Kouga replied, pulling her closer.

"I-", Katanna started.

"Now, I see why Inuyasha has such a prejudice against wolves."

Kouga turned to see Naomi.

"Who are you?" asked Kouga.

"Name's Naomi", she said," You really aren't a person to get someone liking wolf demons."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kouga, turning towards her, giving Katanna a chance to pull away.

"I mean", said Naomi," you don't set up the greatest image of a wolf demon."

Kouga narrowed his eyes before he said," How would you know?"

"Well, I _am _part wolf, after all", she said.

Kouga sniffed and said," You've also got tiger blood. Now how in hell did a tiger and a wolf end up togeather?"

Naomi shrugged. "Not the slightest clue. Hmph. I don't even remember anything that far."

"Hmph", said Kouga," What? Ya get hit too hard in the head or something?"

"Actually, yes", said Naomi.

Kouga stared at her for a while before he smiled and said," Ya know you ain't half bad."

"You're not to shabby yourself", Naomi replied, smiling, as she held out her hand," Truce?"

Kouga smiled and took her hand. "Truce."

"Hey!" said Naomi," You seem pretty strong and your speed is awesome. Why don't you travel with us? We could probably use your help."

"Hm. . ." Kouga thought," Plus. . . I can keep an eye on MY new woman."

Ginta and Hakaku suddenly appeared as they said, between pants," Finally...caught...up...with...you."

Kouga turned to them and said," Ginta, Hakaku... we're going to be traveling with mutt face and his group for a while. I want to keep an eye on my new woman."

"New woman?" they blinked.

Kouga motioned to Katanna. "This is my new woman. . . "

He turned to Katanna. "What was your name again?"

"Eh. . .Katanna", she said, blinking.

"...Katanna!" said Kouga, turning back to them.

"What about Sister Kagome?" they asked.

Kouga put an arm around Katanna's waist, pulling her to him as she was still blinking in shock. "Katanna's my new woman now."

Kagome just gaped, a little jealous at having been replaced so easily.

Kiotsu was still staring eyes widened, as jealousy twisted even tighter as he kept his hold on it.

"So what?" said Inuyasha, finally shaking out of his stupor," You think you're just gonna invite yourself in?"

"Yeah", said Kouga, only giving him a glance, and he walked, holding Katanna to him who stared back at them, the shock still having not worn out.

Amida just blinked as he watched them go and said," I think I missed something."

"I think we all did", said Miroku, staring.

--------------------------

The group had stopped for lunch, now having 3 new uninvited additions.

Kouga stayed near Katanna who was trying to hide beside Kagome, who was silently fuming. Sango sat on Kagome's other side, trying to concentrate on eating as Amida and Miroku sat nearby. Naomi sat near with Ginta and Hakaku, chatting, and since they had realized that she was part wolf, they also referred to her as Sister.

Inuyasha was sitting, grumbling at Kouga's barging on their group when he spotted Kiotsu, who was staring down at his food as if it was the most intreasting thing in the world, sending occasional anxious, hesitant, glances, when Kouga would get even a little closer to Katanna.

Inuyasha continued to watch Kiotsu. Food. Kouga. Katanna. Food. Kouga. Katanna. Food. Kouga. Katanna. Food. Kouga. . .

Inuyasha finally having enough, stood up, and walked over to Kiotsu. Kiotsu didn't realize he was standing over him at first but then noticed that a strange shadow had passed over him and he looked up.

"Keh", said Inuyasha," Come with me."

Inuyasha turned towards the forest, behind them as Kiotsu stared after him. Then, Kiotsu got up and followed, nobody noticing their absences. Inuyasha contined to walk, Kiotsu following until he reached a stream and stopped. Kiotsu stepped up beside him and stared at the water.

There was silence for a while until Inuyasha said," You're probably wondering why I asked you to follow me."

Kiotsu merely nodded.

"Keh", said Inuyasha," I'm getting tired of you being all quiet and staring at Katanna."

Kiotsu didn't speak.

Inuyasha sighed. "Why don't you tell me what's up?"

Kiotsu seemed hesitant for a moment, before he let out a sigh. "It's just. . . that Kouga guy. . . he really seems to like calling Katanna his woman and I. . . I'm jealous, I guess."

"Why don't you stand up to him?" said Inuyasha.

Kiotsu looked at him and said," What right do I have? Katanna doesn't belong to me. She might be happier with him anyways."

Inuyasha snorted. "So you're just going to let Kouga have her?"

Kiotsu looked back at the stream. "If that's what she wants."

Inuyasha growled and muttered," And I thought I was supposed to be dense."

"Look", he said, glaring at Kiotsu," It's obvious, she don't wanna be with Kouga but he can't get that through his thick skull of his. So _you _need to stand up for her. If not you, then who will?"

Kiotsu stared up at him in suprise as he digested with Inuyasha said.

Finally, he said," You're right. I should stand up to Kouga, if not at least for Katanna."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, smirking. "Now that sounds better."

Kiotsu smiled and said," Thanks."

"Keh."

------------------------

When Kiotsu and Inuyasha returned to camp, it seemed that no one had noticed their sudden departure. They both made their ways back to where they had been seated earlier and sat down.

Kouga soon enough started another advance on Katanna.

"Um. . .hi", said Katanna, seeing the wolf demon now standing over her shoulder.

"Hello to you, my woman", Kouga replied, taking her hand again.

"Uh. . . ", said Katanna as Kouga pressed her fingers to his lips.

Katanna opened her mouth to speak when. . .

"Stay away from Katanna."

Katanna turned her head to see Kiotsu standing, looking at Kouga, determinedly.

"Kiotsu. . .", murmered Katanna, suprised.

"Oh", said Kouga," _Another _muttface to deal with?"

Kiotsu growled, something Katanna didn't hear too often.

"Step away from Katanna. She doesn't want to be your woman", Kiotsu said, glaring.

"How would _you _know if she wanted to be my woman or not?" Kouga replied, standing up, pulling Katanna with him.

"Well. . . for one thing i've know her longer than for a couple of hours", said Kiotsu," and I don't think that trying to get away from you is proof of affection."

Kouga glared and gritted his teeth, unable to think of a good comeback.

Kiotsu pulled Katanna from Kouga's arms, and into his own, suprising both his group and himself as he said," Katanna doesn't want to be with you."

He stopped and turned to Katanna as he said, hesitantly," Do you?"

Katanna blinked and shook her head. "Mm-mm."

Kiotsu turned back to Kouga, his determined gaze back and said," That proof enough for you?"

Kouga stared a bit before he shrugged his shoulders and said," Okay."

He then went back to Kagome and said," From now on, Kagome is MY woman again."

Kagome stood, eye twitching, as she said," You have _got _to be kidding me."

Everyone sighed.

------------------------

Kinaku and Naraku once again gazing into Kanna's mirror watching over their two little groups.

"Hm", said Kinaku, eyes narrowing," Three more to add to our list."

"Actually, more like one", said Naraku," Those other two wolves are worthless."

"Pathetic", Kinaku commented.

"Agreed."

_A/N: Okay! Now i'd like to hear what you think! Review!_


End file.
